


Two Hearts Becoming One

by Rithebard



Series: Inspector Sullivan Series [2]
Category: Father Brown (2013), Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Mystery, Romance, Theater - Freeform, Unbeta'd, crossover Father Brown/Lord Peter Wimsey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspector Sullivan comes to London to see Anna in her new play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that Lord Peter will be in the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own the rights to the characters I am just playing with them.

Inspector Sullivan sat at his desk in the Police Station finishing his report on his latest investigation. "Another murderer locked away, the village can now push on with the banalities of life." He thought sighing, he pushed the report away and banged down his pen. He had been frustrated in the last few weeks, he had only been able to go to London twice and Anna had only been able to come to the village once. Speaking on the phone with her was lovely but he missed spending time with her, the phone was just not intimate enough.

Now he was looking forward to going up to London. He had one weeks leave to spend time with Anna, watch her play and interview with the Chief Inspector of Scotland Yard. Part of being an upwardly mobile member of the Police Department was that you had to become used to transferring more often then you was good for you. Though he had no desire for a desk bound position. the thought of relocating to London was very much worth another transfer to his system. And living in London would be most welcome, not only because he enjoys the lifestyle, but because he could be with Anna all the time, now that she was working in the West End.

There was a knock on his office door, he sighed and said, "Come." The door opened and he was not at all surprised to see Father Brown. "Good Evening, Father Brown."

"Good Evening, Inspector, are you all set for London?" He replied cheerfully as he sat down in a guest chair.

"Yes, I am. I hear from Anna, that you will be joining us for the opening of her play?"

"Indeed I am, I will be there a few days early. I have a meeting with the Bishop."

"I have meeting too..."

"With Scotland Yard?"

Annoyed, Sullivan asked sharply, "Now, how did you come to know that?"

Amused, Father Brown's eyes were twinkling, "a little bird."

"I must find out who this little bird is, it will save us hours of labor on our investigations..."

"Indeed."

"Are you here to discuss this latest case?"

"No, I have another question in mind."

"Which is?"

"Always right to the point?"

"It is my nature."

"Yes, well...may I ask why you are transferring?"

Sullivan leaned back in his chair and studied the Cleric, he was a smart man, intuitive, but also a pain in his backside. He shrugged and said, "I'm not. There isn't a job opening. I am merely letting them know I would be open to it."

"Why?"

"Why am I open to it?"

Father Brown nodded.

Sullivan sighed, "I miss the city, Father. I miss city life. All my enjoyments are there. I can do a lot more for my career there. And most of all I miss Anna. Anna can work in the West End and I can be with her, if I work at Scotland Yard. She could tour of course, but the chances of a tour even stopping in this little village is slim to none....I miss...I miss her so much. And the phone is simply no longer enough for us...I don't suppose you could understand any of that..."

"On the contrary, I understand it all quite well. I think those are all good reason for the change, especially the last part." Said Father Brown smiling, a bit surprised at how open the young man was being with him. He was usually such a closed off, dour man.

"Anna is really the first and most important reason. I just decided to just be honest with you, and tell you that...."

"I see that. Well I just wanted to let you know, that you will be missed."

"Will I?"

"Yes, very much so."

Sullivan smiled and shook his head, "Well I never thought I would ever be saying this, Father. But I will miss you too."

***

"Please, please don't kill me...I won't tell anyone..."

The man advance on the woman, "You don't understand, Yank, I have too!"

"You don't!" She backs away,"I'm..."

"No, No Stop!!!! This should be darker, it should be in the shadows. " Yelled the director from the back of the house. "Anna, Donny take a break." He said, as he came down the middle aisle toward the stage.

Anna stood on the apron of the stage staring out into seats trying to see the figure that she so wanted to see. When she didn't see the figure she truly needed, she straightened up and sighed. Dejected she went toward the wings and her dressing room. 

As she walked into the wings, a quiet voice asked, "Are you looking for anyone in particular?"

Anna spun on a dime, she saw him standing there with his arms open, she jumped into them, hugging him close, kissing every inch of skin she could reach. His arms held her close and kissed her back, as she whispered between kisses, "I thought you were caught up by a murder or something?"

He chuckled, rubbing his cheek against hers, as he felt her hands invade his hair, he tingled all over as he replied, "I am caught up in a murder, a staged one. I am looking forward to watching you in this murder mystery."

She pulled back slightly and rubbed her nose against his, "A bit safer then our last murder, huh?"

"Much." His hands went down to her shapely derriere and held her close kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss with equal need, both forgetting others could see them for a moment.

"My dear girl, can't you practice your kissing scenes in private please?"

Sullivan and Anna's heads whipped up and turned in the direction of the baritone tones of the famous lead, Dexter Boxton. 

"Sorry Dex, we haven't seen each other in weeks. Darling, this is our lead, he is playing Detective Inspector Lionel Brighton, Dexter Boxton. Dex, this is my boyfriend, Senior Detective Inspector Thomas Sullivan."

"Are you a real detective?"

"Afraid so, it is not nearly as glamorous and hardly any salary at all," said Sullivan with an amused grin.

"Oh my dear boy, I must pick your brain. I would love you to give me some kind authenticity, to this rag of this show."

"It's not that bad, Dex," said Anna. her arms were still around Sullivan's waist, holding him close. Sullivan's arm was around Anna's shoulders, his hand gently massaging the muscle near her shoulder blade. 

"My Dear Girl, it is awful, but the common masses should enjoy it. They love such blood and guts."

Sullivan really didn't like this man, his attitude was that he was above all he sees, and that was not really something he wanted to deal with right now. All he wanted was to do is be with Anna, he had missed her so much, so he replied politely, "Well, I am looking forward to it."

"Because your girlfriend is in it, that is very loyal of you, Inspector."

Anna just barely kept herself from rolling her eyes. "Dex, Tom and I are going to get reacquainted, I will see you on stage...later."

"Of course, of course, "and a flight of angels sing thee to thy rest,"" said the tall man with a crop of gray hair and a wicked look on his once handsome face.

"Nice to meet you," said Sullivan holding his now free hand out to shake the older man's.

Dex shook Sullivan's hand, "Nice firm grip, yes you are a detective I could play. Nice to meet you too, Inspector."

Anna signed, she took Sullivan's other hand, twined their fingers and started to lead him away from her fellow Thespian. Once they reached her dressing room and she closed the door, she said softly, "He is such a good actor, too bad he is also an ass."

"Yes, I figured that out for myself. I saw him in "Darling Midnight," four years ago, he was superb and I believe he won several awards for it."

"Yep, I saw him on Broadway, he was was wonderful and won the Tony. He is wonderful in this play as well, but his ego is just..."

"Over inflated?"

"Exactly," she pulled him to her by his waistcoat and said, "I am so glad you are finally here."

His arms went around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her passionately, then he rubbed his cheek against hers and whispered, "so am I. Everyone sends their love to you. Father Brown and Lady Felicia will be here for opening night." Then he kissed her again, picking her up and carrying her toward the couch in the corner. When they ran out of air, she whispered, "They better be here."

He chuckled and sat them down on the couch as she arranged herself on top of him. She lowered her lips to his, her hands exploring his body as he explored hers. They were unbuttoning and unhooking when suddenly there was a loud crash. And a terrible scream followed.

They pulled apart startled.

"What in the hell was that, Anna?"

"I have no idea."

"It's not part of your play?"

"No."

Suddenly the door to Anna's dressing room opened and the director came in with an ashen face. "Terrible accident...chandelier crashed...Dex is dead....dead..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins, Lord Peter and Chief Parker are now officially involved.

Sullivan immediately called Scotland Yard since he was outside his jurisdiction. He was a Detective Inspector however and since he was there, he felt that the least he could do was clear the crime scene. The first thing he did was go up and check the connections to the chandelier, and from the expression on his face when he came back down, Anna could tell, "Cut?"

He looked at her grimly and nodded, "I'm afraid so..."

"So it's murder?"

"Yes. Darling, I need to get everyone away from the crime scene. Could you please get everyone to the dressing room area, till Scotland Yard comes?"

Anna could not help but grin, "Darling?"

Sullivan shrugged and pulled her to him, "You're my Fiance' and I love you, so yes, you're my Darling."

"And you're mine," They kissed tenderly. Then he playfully taped her behind gently, and said, "now clear the area."

"Yes Sir." She winked at him, then she clapped her hands and started to herd everyone to the dressing room area. 

Sullivan watched her amused for a moment, then he went to look over the scene, he was carefully walking around, avoiding stepping on anything that might be a clue, when two people joined him. He was crouched down by the body, when he saw who they were, he almost fell over. He stood up immediately and said, "Sir."

The Chief Inspector of Scotland Yard, Charles Parker and his best friend, Lord Peter Wimsey came closer. Charles and Peter both kept their faces stoic, but one glance into their eyes and you could see that they were sparkling with amusement. Charles shook his head and said softly, "this is not necessary, Inspector Sullivan. I am just a fellow copper, this is my friend, Lord Peter Wimsey."

"Lord Peter," Sullivan said, nodding his head politely. 

"Nice to meet ya, Chief Parker is very impressed by you. I understand you are applying for a transfer to Scotland Yard?" Peter replied kindly, shaking hands with the young man.

"That's very nice of you to say, Sir," said Sullivan stiffly, he felt suddenly like he was back in the military, on parade.

"At ease, Sullivan, your not under review, in fact your off duty. Which brings me to my next question what brings you on the spot like this?" Asked Charles amused and a bit uncomfortable with the formality. Despite a steady rise up the ladder of the force, he truly felt that he was no more or less then any other officer on the force. It was one of the reasons he was so liked, as well as respected by his men.

"My Girlfriend is the Ingenue in the play, I am here to be with her and see her opening."

"And her name is?" Asked Lord Peter smiling.

"Anna Roberts, Lord Peter," she said smiling at the older man. She walked over to Sullivan and put her arm through his. He smiled down at her, his hand tenderly caressing the back of her hand. 

"I thought this play sounded familiar, Harriet is looking forward to seeing you in it..."

"I think she will disappointed, Peter. Our leading man was just killed and Tom thinks it is murder...."

"It is, I am afraid it is irrefutable." Tom said softly, yet confidently.

Charles nodded and then formally asked, "I must ask you both, where you were at the time of the murder?"

Sullivan swallowed and replied, "We were in Anna's dressing room...um...well..."

"Getting reacquainted," interrupted Anna boldly with a wicked grin.

"Yes," Sullivan licked his lips and smiled down at Anna, "In fact we were going to get more comfortable so we could get even more deeply reacquainted, when we heard the boom..." Sullivan felt a bit exposed, but he was also very much in love and proud of his fiance'. He decided he had nothing to hide.

"Well..." replied Charles looking down at his hands.

"Yes, indeedy. That is good enough for me, what about you Charles?"

"Oh yes, it is good enough for me too."

"Sir, because we were...involved... we have no idea what anyone else was doing. We had talked to the victim, then we went to Anna's dressing room. Anyone could have slipped into the flys when we were talking to Dexter, or just before or after we went into the dressing room area...it's pretty much an open field of suspects." Said Sullivan calmly.

Peter popped his monocle in and said, "I think we can deduce someone did. Shall we, " He led the way to the dressing rooms to interview the witnesses. 

***

"You know that Harriet was worried about Anna's choice, because all reports from mutual friends said that they were worlds apart in personality. Now that I have observed them I think her worries were groundless," said Peter to Charles, once they were safely in the car.

"Yes, I agree. They are a very good fit. And he is an excellent detective, I have been following his career. He has excellent instincts."

"Yes, I can see that. Are you going to create a position for him, Charles. Anna would like that, I think."

"I don't know yet, Peter. I will have to observe him more and think about it. Harriet does not have to worry, they are well suited. Just a few minutes watching them you can see that...."

"Like you and Polly...?"

"And you and Harriet."

"Touche'."

***

Anna and Sullivan entered Anna's suite at the hotel, Anna flipped the light on and Sullivan whistled. "The production paid for this?"

"No, Felicia did."

"Really, why?"

"She just felt I deserved somewhere nice to hang my hat because of all the drama of losing my Dad..." she broke off and there was a catch in her throat. Sullivan pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. She cuddled her head into his chest and he kissed her forehead. "Would like to talk about him? I would love to hear about the man who lovingly raised such an independent woman."

Anna looked into Sullivan's loving and compassionate eyes, she nodded and saying, "Yes, I did speak to Felicia about him. She was very sweet. She was easy to talk to though because she knew him and loved him already."

Sullivan gave into an impulse, he picked her up, carrying her to the couch. He cradled her on his lap, his arms wrapped around her softly stroking her back. "Such Chivalry, Inspector." 

Sullivan chuckled and kissed her nose, "I just wanted you to be comfortable and I wanted you close in case you needed my comfort..."

"I always want you close, and I desire your comfort more then anything. And I do need it, Tom. And I always love you and desire you..." 

Tom pulled her close and kissed her passionately, he poured his love into his kiss, which she deepened. They kissed and explored it each other, till they ran out of breath, she rubbed her cheek against his, she whispered, "I love you so much."

He smiled and hugged her a bit tighter replying, "I love you too, my Darling. More then you know...now tell me about your Dad."

She nodded and looked down at her hands that were nervously playing with the lace ties of her blouse, "Dad was the rock of our family. Self taught, brilliant really, well read, really he read anything. He loved movies, theater, music and football, but only because my brother did. He also adored baseball, loved the Dodgers and raised two dodger fans. Even as an adult he was a great influence. I was an independent woman, fighting for my rights and respect. Demanding that my parents respect my choices, which of course they did. Even if they didn't understand my choices or agree with them, they believed in me. Sometimes more then I did myself. And even though I was very independent, I still relied on my Dad's opinion. It was always important that he was proud of me..."

Anna sighed and Tom could feel a drop of water on his cheek, he pulled back and looked into her tear-filled eyes, he tenderly wiped the tears away with his thumb and asked softly, "would you like to stop?"

"No, I want to you know what a wonderful man he was and..."

"Darling all I want is for you to feel comfortable with me."

"I am, Sweetheart...it's just...I miss him."

"I know," Sullivan hugged her again, kissed the top of her head, then her eye nose and rubbed his nose against hers, "go on."

Anna nodded, "even as an adult, I would get into scrapes, I always knew I could always count on him to listen to me without judgement and give me some excellent advice. He would not demand that I would do it, but he would trust that I would. And I always did, because he was the smartest man I have ever met, even smarter then you..."

Sullivan chuckled, "I don't doubt it."

Anna kissed his nose and then snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and continued, "It was during times of stress when he guided me so lovingly that I would think about what I would do without him. Dad was older and not always in the best of health, so it was a legitimate concern. As time sped on, it happened and we were all devastated, in a way we still are, I miss him a lot. Sometimes I say things and do things that are more like Dad, then myself. Sometimes the things that come out of my brother's mouth are just like my Dad. Did I ever tell you that Dad took me to every audition? I mean all of them. Even when I had an appointment with my first agent he came with me. He was very protective of me, always..."

"And he still is in a way, you said you and your brother say and do things like your Dad." Sullivan was gently stroking her hair, as he talked, soothing her, "well that is his legacy to you both, his wisdom."

Anna smiled through her tears and pulled him to her kissing him passionately, he deepened the kiss, tasting the salt of her tears. She pulled back and cupped both of his cheeks, "I knew you would understand, Tom. He would have liked you, a lot."

"I think I would have liked him too. I already admire him, the stories you tell, show me what a wonderful man he was. "

She nodded, "He was."

"Are you hungry, my Darling?"

"Nice transition."

"I heard your stomach grumble," He said kissing her tenderly on the forehead."

"I haven't had anything since breakfast."

"Neither have I, where is your kitchen, I'll make us something if you have something in your kitchen other then coffee."

Ann laughed, a bright sparkling laugh that made Sullivan's heart soar, she felt better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The references to Anna's Dad are really my feelings about my own Dad. It kind of poured out, please forgive it you think it to self indulgent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attempt on the company, this time Sullivan fears that the love of his life is the target...

Anna woke to the wonderful feeling of warm hands around her waist and a very warm shoulder that she was leaning against. She rubbed her head against his shoulder and cuddled closer to him. She missed this. This intimacy, they had built it up between them, and it was sorely missing in the weeks since his last visit. She felt the tickle of her ear being nibbled and giggled as she felt the arms tighten around her and a soft, "Good morning Darling," whispered into her ear.

"Good morning, my love, I have so missed this..." she purred.

"Mmmmm, me too," he tenderly turned her, so she was right on top of him and reached up to kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, that Anna felt right down to her toes. They were curled around each other in a cocoon, shielding them from the ugliness of the outside world, though they both knew it was very temporary, they both luxuriated in it. "I missed you so much Anna. It was physical, I felt like a piece of me had disappeared and when I saw you..."

"It went click. The world was as it should be. I know, me too. For two independent people, it is a bit...odd, isn't it?"

"Not really, I think love is normal and the world we live in is odd. So much hate, so much violence, what we have, is exactly, what everyone craves. Does anyone in the outside world know how lucky we are? I wonder."

"Well I do," she replied pulling him in for another heart melting kiss. 

When they pulled back he said, "I think I should quit."

"Quit what?"

"My job."

Anna pulled out of his embrace, stunned, "Tom!!!!"

"Anna...Darling, I want to be with you all the time. I can't right now. As much as I want to be with you, I am a Senior Detective. I run a station. I can't stand be separated from you for weeks, I feel so lost...I want go with you to Paris, after the run of your play here...but I can't..."

"I know there is conflict with our schedules...but we will work it out. Can't you speak with Chief Parker?"

"What can he do? Create a traveling detective position? No, I have to leave the force..."

"I don't want to be the cause of that....being a detective is part of what you are. You are so wonderful at it. I can be an actress anywhere..."

"You are a professional, you can't be a part of the local players...."

"Why on Earth not?"

Sullivan shook his head, "I don't know..." he pulled her close and hugged her. It was a mindless hug, just so he could feel her close, to sink into her warmth and love, just for a few minutes. Anna clung to him, she was feeling just as lost and confused. She pulled back a bit and tenderly kissed him. He deepened the kiss and pulled her even closer.

When they pulled a part she whispered into his ear, "Tom, please don't act rashly. We will figure it out."

***

When Anna and Sullivan arrived they were surprised to find the company waiting outside the theater's front entrance.

"What is going on?" Asked Anna

Donny shook his head, "We have no idea. We were asked to appear for our rehearsal, but the theater is bolted."

"Has anyone checked the side door?" Asked Sullivan, feeling that something was not right.

"Yes. but the Constable will not let us in. He says by order of Scotland Yard."

Now Sullivan knew something was wrong, earlier he had talked to Chief Parker and locking down the theater had not been mentioned. "I'll go talk to the Constable." Anna followed him, but he stopped her shaking his head, "no Darling, please stay here. You are safer in numbers."

Anna gave him a look, which he read like a book. He tilted his head and gave her his best Inspector grimace. She rolled her eyes but stayed with the company. He chuckled, tenderly caressed her cheek, then walked to the side entrance of the theater. 

When the man saw him, he stood at attention, "Inspector!" 

Sullivan's instincts stirred, he felt it creep up his back, he had never seen this man before, how did he know he was an Inspector?   
"Why is the company locked out of the theater?"

"Orders Sir." The young man barked, it was like he was under military review, which was not at all normal and completely unnecessary. 

"Whose orders?"

"Chief Parker."

Sullivan felt his face harden, "That is quite odd. Since I spoke to the Chief, barely an hour ago and he said nothing of this. I will call him and ask him about it."

"Yes, sir! Of course sir!"

Sullivan felt a chill, he quickly walked back to Anna and took her hand, He turned to the company and said, "I will call the Chief and see what I can do. Darling, come with me." He guided her away from the company and then whispered urgently, "That is not a real Constable, I need to get you to safety, now."

"But what about..." Shots rang out and Sullivan's instincts kicked in, he pulled Anna down covering her with his body. The bullets ripped into the wall were they standing only seconds before. 

"Down, everyone down!!!!" He yelled, he kept Anna covered, as he cautiously lifted his head, to make sure everyone was down. Anna was wiggling under him, he whispered, "Stay still, Sweetheart."

"I'm on top of a damn cigarette butt," she said, as she tried to find it, wiggling to get it, but not able to reach it.

"Oh?" He smirked, he put his hand under her, found the butt and threw it away. He kissed her shoulder and asked, "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." She caressed his arm. She smiled up at him and rolled her eyes.

The bullets had stopped, Sullivan cautiously lifted his head again and looked for any signs of a weapon, but he saw no reflections or flashes. He lifted himself off of Anna but he stayed crouched down, "Stay here, I need to check on the others." Anna looked up at him, concern and love simply poured from her beautiful eyes, he smiled reassuringly, "I'll be fine, Darling. I will be gone a minute or two. I promise."

He carefully stayed by the wall and inched his way over to the front. He saw no signs that anyone was hit. He asked quietly, "Everyone all right?"

"Yes Inspector," said several shook up voices. 

Sullivan nodded and went back to Anna, he offered her a hand up and when she accepted it, he gently pulled her up. She came up easily and hugged him tightly. Then she hit his shoulder, "Don't leave me to be a hero again, Tom Sullivan!"

"I am not being a hero, I am being copper..."

"Same thing..."

"Not to me..."

"Well it is to me, you are my hero." She cupped his face and pulled him down for a searing kiss. Sullivan easily slipped into the passion of it, but then remembering where he was and what happened, he gently pulled out. He smiled and whispered, "later."

Anna nodded and then asked, "what are we going to do, Tom?"

"I am going to find out who that Bastard was, and you are going to stay here with the Company..."

"Was the Constable shooting at us?"

"It was a fake Constable, I just left him, he had no time to climb up to higher position to shoot down at us like that. It had to be someone else, the bullets came in the opposite direction anyway."

Donny walked around the corner and said, "Chief Parker is here, Inspector Sullivan."

"Good."

"And we are missing one of our people."

"Who?" Asked Anna shocked and worried.

"The director..."

"Troy?"

"Yes," replied Donny who was in a full blown panic.

"We will find him," answered Sullivan calmly. Anna recognized that tone, Tom Sullivan was back on duty.

***

A search of the area for Troy Youngs was made to no avail, he had disappeared completely. At the same time the police thoroughly searched the area for the shooter. Sullivan did his own search, carefully checking the buildings around the alley and the rooftops to try to find the correct angle for the bullet pattern he had witnessed. He felt it was the building right across the alley, 

"It's easy access, Sir. The building is empty from the second floor up and the stairway is unlocked and slightly hidden from the sidewalk."

Parker was writing notes of his own, he didn't look up as he asked, "Anyone from the restaurant on the first floor notice anything, Sullivan?"

"No Sir, it was breakfast time and that is a busiest time, both with people eating there and take out. They did not know anything was wrong till they heard the shots and people came running to hide, inside the restaurant."

"Maybe they did not realize they saw anything, witnesses are funny that way, Inspector." Said Peter striding up to the two of them.

"Peter! What are you doing here? I thought you and Harriet..."

"Yes, well our oldest's play will have to be enjoyed by Harriet and Bunter..."

"I am so sorry, Sir...."

"Nonsense, you're on vacation and out of your jurisdiction, but here you are helping us out, like a good faithful policeman..." 

Tom shrugged.

"Where is Anna?" Lord Peter asked, surprised she was not snooping around.

Worried eyes met Lord Peter's, "Why are you so worried, Old Bean?"

Tom swallowed, but Chief Parker answered, " Tom feels that the bullet was meant for Anna, Peter."

"Why?"

Tom felt shaky as he thought about how close he had come to losing the love his life. He had kept it from Anna, but could not have kept it from his Superior. He looked up at Lord Peter, he had a very compassionate expression on his face, so Sullivan cleared his throat and replied softly, "The bullets ripped right over her head. From the pattern I know the second bullet would have hit her, if I was a second slower..."

"Yes, I see. If it was Harriet I would feel the same...Mmmm, well it makes little sense. So many random attempts, a kidnapping and a murder. Why would they be targeting this company?"

Sullivan's eyes were furious, but he kept his voice in check as he replied softly, "That is what I intend to find out, Sir."

Charles and Peter looked at the man and then their eyes met in pure worry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Sullivan come back from the theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter but real life has been getting in the way.

Anna is at the vanity table brushing her hair, her mind is on what just happened, it was not on the show like it would have been if this was a normal production.

The producer of the show, Sidney Lafferty came rushing in, "Are you all right, Anna?"

Anna blinked, her mind coming back to the present. She smiled at her friend and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine Sid."

"It helps to have a quick on his feet, boyfriend who also happens to be a copper, eh?"

Her chin raised and her eyes narrowed, "Tom would do anything for me and I would do anything for him."

"You have fallen that hard?"

"Head over heals. Pretty much at first sight."

"I never thought you were the type."

Anna leaned back in her chair and shrugged. "I love him. He loves me. It really is, that simple. If he asked me to leave the show I would..."

"You have a run of the show contract...."

"Are you threatening her, Sir?" Asked Sullivan in a deceptively calm voice.

"No, I am just stating facts, I am her producer..."

"Sidney Lafferty, yes I am aware of who you are, have you been questioned yet, Sir?"

"Yes, Chief Parker and some blue nosed bloke..."

"Lord Peter Wimsey, he is real gentry but he is also a real detective too. A great one." Anna said, as she crossed over to Sullivan, when she reached him, his arm went around her waist bringing her close. "I've been friends with Harriet Vane for years, she is now Lady Peter. They are a great team and a loving couple that I admire very much..."

"You certainly seem to hobnob with everyone, don't you Anna? If you will excuse me." He said abruptly and moved gingerly around them leaving the dressing room.

Sullivan closed the door with his free hand. Then he pulled her into his arms hugging her tenderly. "Can I see your contract for this play, Darling?" Sullivan asked softly as he rubbed her back, calming her violently beating heart.

"Why?"

"I want to see if there is any benefit if anything happens to members of the company..."

She pulled back, "Like me?"

"Everyone..."

"You think...."

"Lord Peter thought of it, it seems likely there is some monetary reason for all this."

"But Tom, I have known him for years. He gave me my first part. He is..."

Sullivan tenderly cupped her cheek and said softly, "he is broke, Sweetheart. Stony broke. I am worried about you."

"You mean that bullet..."

"Not, the first one, but after I knocked you out of the way, that one hit right where your head would have been..."

"But, why me?"

"You are a very good actress..."

"Tom! That is like a plot from a play. A bad one."

Sullivan tenderly caressed her cheek and nodded, "Exactly."

"So you think it is someone in the company?"

"Maybe, I don't know. All I do know is that I want to keep you safe. I am not letting you out of my sight."

Anna pulled him closer and kissed him, then she replied, "See, there is a silver lining in everything."

Sullivan pulled back slightly, "Anna!"

"Well, we have to look at the bright side."

Sullivan chuckled and shook his head. He knew it was gallows humor and it showed him just how brave she was, it made him even more determined to protect her.

***

Sullivan and Anna are back at their suite. Sullivan is on the phone to Chief Parker and Anna is taking a bath. 

"Yes Sir, I do think a thorough exploration of every member of the company...yes, I do know that you know my Anna through Lord Peter...Yes Sir, she is fine. She was quite shaken up by the whole experience, but she seems to be fine now...No Sir, I am not letting her out of my sight." He took a sip of water as he listened to his superior and then his face reflected his nerves as he carefully answered him, "I told her everything, Sir...No Sir...Yes Sir...She won't do that...Yes, I will see you both tomorrow. Goodbye Sir." He hung up the phone and lay back against the couch sighing, running his fingers through his hair nervously. So many reasons for that shot at Anna flooded his mind and all of them made him feel like tearing his hair out.

"Are you done talking about me?"

Sullivan looked at Anna in the door way in nothing but a towel, and smiled. "Yes."

She walked over to him and sat on his lap, putting her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek, "Is he mad that you told me about the shot?"

"Not mad, no. It was more concern that you would not act in the best interest of the case." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her bare shoulder. 

She nibbled his ear, then asked him. "And you replied?"

He pulled back and kissed her nose, "Anna, what do you think? I said of course, you would." Then he kissed her on the mouth, his hands now on her cheeks, they deepened the kiss till they ran out of breath. 

Anna tenderly caressed his jawline and whispered, "Tom, do you think you have to babysit me?"

Tom ran his fingers through her hair as he replied, "please believe me, My Darling, I do not think of you in a fatherly way."

She smiled at him and kissed him on his chin, "I know, I am ever so glad about that. So what are we going to do?"

Tom winked at her, picked her up and carried her to their bedroom as he replied, "I have a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A private dinner at the suite with Tom and Anna, and a little help from their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooooo sorry for the long delay, I have been working on this story in tiny little dribs because of all the things happening in RL. Sorry its such a short chapter but it is a very special chapter, I hope you like. 
> 
>  
> 
> Jess, I hope you like it :)

There was a knock at the door, "Ah, I do hope this is part of it."

Tom walked to the door asking, "Who is it?"

"Barnabus."

"And who were you sent by?"

"Peter of Polaris."

Sullivan winked at his love and opened the door. "Ah, Mr. Bunter please come in," Bunter came in and nodding his head to the two young people, his hand patting his pocket. Sullivan smiled and nodded, as the older man came into the hotel room.

Anna hopped up saying, "Mr. Bunter, what a delight!" She said as she walked over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Good Evening Miss Anna, Lady Peter sends her loving regards and will be here tomorrow."

"Wonderful." Anna smiled delighted.

Tom put his arms around Anna's waist and pulled her close, and then over her shoulder he asked, "Bunter, do you have everything that Lord Peter and I discussed?"

Anna tilted her head back,"what are you up to?"

Tom kissed her cheek and then smirked at her.

Bunter cleared his throat and said, "Yes, indeed Inspector. First, I am to set up your dinner and then Lord Peter asked I speak to you privately for a few minutes." Then Bunter bowed deeply to the young couple much to Anna's amusement and he set to work.

"Is it my American sensibilities, that I think this is just a bit over the top?"

"No, it is a bit over the top, but you have had a hard day and Lord Peter thought you deserved a bit of a treat and I am merely in the reflection of his good wishes," said Tom, as he turned her around and passionately kissed her. His kiss sufficiently distracted Anna from her curiosity and gave Bunter time to complete his task. Tom pulled back slightly and smiled. "I will just have a word with Bunter, then I am all yours for the rest of the night."

"Promise?"

Tom leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I am yours forever," then he nibbled her ear. When he pulled back she seemed to be in a bit of daze. He smiled wickedly and said, "Earth to Anna." She blinked and then playfully hit his shoulder. 

He winked at her, then followed Bunter into the bedroom. Left to her own devises, Anna looked over the dinner pulling up the silver covers and smelling the delicious scents of dinner with an appreciative smile. 

A few minutes later Bunter and Tom came out of the bedroom with very satisfied looks, 'what is that man up to?' thought Anna as she walked up to them.

Bunter walked to the table and held out a chair for Anna, which she gracefully slid into and took the napkin putting it gently in her lap. As she watched Bunter do the same for Tom who looked a bit uncomfortable for a minute. He smiled in a respectful but kindly way to older man and said, "thank you Mr. Bunter."

Mr. Bunter briskly nodded his head and then served them their first course, "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, this all looks beyond imagining , Mr. Bunter," replied Anna warmly. He nodded again and then picked up a book that he had left at the front door and departed for the bedroom.

"Is he just going to read in there?" Asked Anna as she took her water glass and sipped it.

Tom shrugged his shoulders," apparently he has the whole thing timed and he said that it is a book that he has been wanting to read for a long time but had no time to do it. Would you like some, Champagne, Darling?"

She nodded and held out her Champagne glass, "Why am I so suspicious?"

Tom shrugged as he poured some sparkling liquid into her glass and then his own, "I have no idea." He held up his glass and winked at her. His eyes were sparkling.

***

 

After a delicious, delightful meal Mr. Bunter cleared up and left with a deep butler bow.

Tom and Anna were curled up together on the large comfortable couch before a roaring fire in the fireplace that Mr. Bunter set up for them before he left the suite. They were enjoying a bit of kissing and when they pulled back to pull some air into their lungs, Tom took a deep breath and then he took her hand brought it to his lips tenderly kissing her palm. Bringing the tiny hand to his cheek, he said, "Anna my darling, you know how much I love you...and I know you are a very unconventional girl but I am a very traditional fellow..."

Anna nodded, "I love you deeply, Darling..."

Tom tenderly put his free hand to her lips to stop her, "It's just that I no longer want separate lives...I want to be with you all the time. Those weeks apart ripped me to pieces, I missed you so much. I want a happy life with you and I will do anything to achieve that. I would do anything, give up anything...Anna, love of my life, will you marry me?" Then he closed his eyes. He really was not sure if he put that right.

Anna reached out to tenderly dry the tears that he hadn't even felt, he was so full of hope and dread at her answer, She nodded and replied softly, "Yes, I want to be with you all the time too. I was so miserable without you. I love you so much!"

Tom's smile was like the sun, she had never seen it so bright, he pulled her to him, kissed her hungrily and for sometime. Her hands in his hair, his on her back feeling the texture of her skin through her dress. They finally pulled back because they were deeply oxygen deprived and he smiled at her, then pulling a pouch from his pocket he handed it to her and whispered, "I hope this all right, it is from my Grandmother, i had it re-sized for you and we changed the cut to a more modern one..."

"Is this what Lady Peter did for you?"

"She said she felt she knew what you would like..." he replied uncertainly.

Anne smiled and kissed his nose, "she certainly does. Will you put it on for me, please?"

With more joy then he ever felt before, he nodded and tenderly put it on her ring finger, then bringing her hand up to his lips, he sealed with it a kiss. "What do you think, Darling?"

She looked at him and shook her head, "I think it is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen and I have never been so happy in my whole life." Then she pulled him to her and kissed him passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna,Tom, Lord Peter and Harriet work on plan to deal with the fact that Anna is now a target. Charles closes the show. Anna is full of worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to anyone who has been following this story that the update took forever to come. I have been overwhelmed with so many things in real life that it is impossible it all here. Please know that i have every intention to finish this story.

“I’m engaged,” Anne whispered quietly to herself her voice was filled with happiness. She held her hand out so she could admire the beautiful ring. Then she gently placed it on the warm back next to her, kissing his shoulder. She spread her fingers out and looked at the beautiful ring sparkling against the skin of the man who gave it to her.

“Do you really like it?” A rough warm voice said from the pillow. Sullivan lived his head to see her beautiful face lit with joy.

“Of course!”

“I can buy a new one…”

“No, I love this ring. You asked me with this ring and it means something to you so it is beyond special to me. I love it, not as much as I love you of course…”

“I am glad you love me a bit more…”

“Of course, I gave you top billing,” she moved lie on top of him, kissing him on his nose, then kissing him passionately on the mouth, Sullivan’s arms wrapped around her, deepening the kiss till they ran out of breath. Then when they parted she asked softly, “Do we have a plan for today?”

“You and I are going to Scotland Yard for a bit, then Harriet will pick you up and you will stay with her all day…”

Anna pulled back, “No, I want to stay with you…”

“I want to be with you too, Darling. We now know your target and I want you to be safe…”

A tiny finger covered it mouth. Anna smiled and kissed his nose, “A. I am not going to cower in fear. B. I am your partner in life and I don’t mind taking a few risks in order to help you. And most importantly C. while you love theater as a patron, I am a part of it. I truly understand it…” 

Sullivan kissed her finger and brought her hand to his heart, “All right, All right, my love. I knew you would say this, I told Lord Peter you would but it was worth a try…”

“It was…was it?”

“Yes, because though I want you to be safe, I love your independent spirit. To be honest it was the first thing that attracted me to you so I would be disappointed if you hadn’t made your cute little speech…”

“Aren’t we clever…”

“You are clever…”

“Tom, really your modesty can only go so far. You know you’re a brilliant detective. You know me well so I know you already has a plan b, didn’t you?” Sullivan pulled her close and kissed her passionately pulling her back on top of him and holding her close, then he whispered, “Yes, I do. We go to Scotland Yard where we will weed through the suspects with Lord Peter and Chief Parker.”

“Do I get to be in on the interviews?”

“Maybe.”

“I do love you, Tom Sullivan.”

“That is good, Anna because I love I am head over heels in love with you.”

***

Anna was fascinated by everything at Scotland Yard. She was impressed by the state of the art elevator to how many women worked there. Everything was state of the art and very brisk and professional.

She was amused by how quickly Chief Parker’s secretary shuttled out of the office to get Lady Peter the drinks she requested. Before she left Chief Parker asked that she bring his other guests Detective Inspector Sullivan and Miss Roberts something to drink. She gave him a haughty look and left closing the door behind her.

Charles chuckled and said, “She is a snob. At first, she treated Mary like any other “wife” here in Scotland Yard till she discovered that she was Lady Mary. Suddenly it was Lady Mary this and Lady Mary that…”

“How does Polly handle that?” Asked Lord Peter.

“Not very well, Peter. You know Mary is still very much for the people, and she kept asking the woman to stop calling her Lady Mary. So, she switched to M’lady. Mary said she was Mrs. Parker or Mary. She continued to call her M’lady. So, she said she would not come back till she stopped.”

“Good for her,” said Harriet. “I am not a fan of all the bowing and scraping either.”

“I knew that you would love it, Harriet.” Said Charles with a wide grin.

“Polly was a communist for a short while till she became disenchanted with it. So now she is not welcome in certain places because of that old tie. She was fond of it because she loved that everyone was equal and everyone worked together and shared everything. Of course, the reality is not like that. It is a dictatorship, where the elite live in comfort and the people who fought for the way of life suffer in Siberia. She can’t understand what happened, but I do. I have been around too many things in my life not to. I do understand how she feels when she is faced with someone like your secretary though Charles. Like Harriet, snobbery like that, full of bad manners sickens me really.”  
There was a knock on the door. The woman stuck her head in, “Sir, I have the drinks.”

“Come in, Miss Brent.”

She brought the tray in. She handed the drinks to Sullivan and Anna like she was at a pub and they hadn’t paid their tab. Then she turned to Lord Peter, curtsied and handed him is his drink, and did the same to Lady Peter. The with respect she gently handed Chief Parker his coffee and left.

“I miss Alice. She was a sweet, kind women who did her job with kindness and respect.” Said Charles with sigh.

“Why did she leave?” Asked Anna sipping her tea.

“She and her husband had a baby and she chose to stay home with the young man. I am very happy for them but it really bothers me that Mildred has made Mary so mad she will not even meet for lunch.”

“Can’t you transfer her?” Asked Harriet softly.

“I tried to but everyone knows how she is and she does her job so I can’t let her go. Bother!”

Everyone became silent.

Charles looked at Anna and said softly, “Anna, I am closing the play.”

“What?”

“I’m so sorry but until we catch the killer it is too dangerous both for the company and the public.”

“So, what are we to do?” Asked Anna standing and pacing, “Just be in limbo…”

“Peter has an idea…”

“I thought about it and I think it is unfair to have you all suffer because of this madman. So I will set up a fund for the company so no one suffers till this is all over. With exceptions, people who are of independent means or have enough to be comfortable. Everyone else will receive help via the fund.”

“Peter, that is such a lot of money!”

“Don’t bother, Darling. My Peter has made up his mind and will not be persuaded.” Said Harriet with an affectionate smile to her husband. He smiled back, his eyes twinkling.  
“So, what are we going to do, Sir?” asked Sullivan quietly.

“You’re going to stick by your beautiful Fiancee, by the way congratulations to both you.”

“Thank you, Sir” answered Sullivan shyly. He took Anna’s hand and kissed it tenderly. Anna blushed and kissed Sullivan on the cheek sweetly. “We are blissfully happy…except…” said Anna softly sitting back down in her chair next to Sullivan.

“Except for the fact that Anna is a target, yes, it is a problem…” said Lord Peter. “I still want your help, Anna and Harriet’s too. And Charles, I would like Polly’s help as well. We need all the help we can get.”

“So we all help to find this killer but how, Peter? How?”

“I have a few ideas, Harriet. I think there are more then one mind that are planning this. Two very different minds and I think it will help to come at this little problem from as many mind sets as possible.”

Because it might be a man and a woman?” Asked Sullivan suddenly sitting up.

“Very good Tom, yes indeed, that is exactly what I think.”

***

Anna was very quiet as they drove to Lord and Lady Peter’s townhouse. She looked out the window and admired her ring, but she didn’t say a word.

Harriet was worried, it was not like her. “What is wrong, Anna?”

Anna looked at her smiled slightly but it did not reach her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

“Please, tell me.”

“I love Tom so much, Harriet. He is so proud and he knows I know all sorts of rich people. Not that I am rich but I live well because of my profession. Did you see his face as we talked about the Chief Inspector’s secretary? He was disgusted. He came from a very poor country family, he went to college on a scholarship…”

“So did I. Don’t forget I am a poor country doctor’s daughter. I am Lady Peter through marriage. Peter is very down to earth he just pretends not to be when he is detecting…”

“I know that. And I am poor salesman’s daughter. I never went to college, I just read a lot. And auditioned for every play and sat in Managers offices waiting for a chance to audtion…”

“Does Tom know that?”

“Yes.”

“So?”

“Do you think he could change his mind about me because of the way I live…”

“He met you as Lady Felicia’s friend, right?”

“Yes.”

“Did he care?”

“No.”

“Do you think he loves you?”

“Oh yes, of course!”

“Is he a fickle kind of man?”

“No, not at all!”

“Then why are you worried?”

Anna shrugged and looked out the window.

“I think your more worried about the fact that you are the target of a killer?”

“No…yes…well…I don’t know, Harriet. I am not used to this. I am confused. People usually like me and…”

“It does not have to do with if they like you or not, its if you’re an easy target. How does Tom feel about all this?”

“All he wants to do is protect me.”

“That is what any man who loves a woman would want to do. Peter would be the same way? So what are you really thinking here, Anna?”

Anna sighed. She looked at Harriet and rolled her eyes, “I am going to have to talk to Tom.”

“Excellent idea.”

Anna sighed again.

***

Sullivan and Lord Peter arrived at the Wimsey Townhouse to be greeted by Harriet. Anna was nowhere to be seen. After greeting the lady of the house Sullivan asked, “Where is my Anna?”

Harriet looked at the worried young man sympathetically, “She is having a bit of lie in. She said she wanted you to come up as soon as you came in, though.”

“Is she all right?”

“Yes, she is fine…she is troubled by something that she would like to talk to you about but otherwise she is all right.”

“Oh?” Tom looked worried and ran up the steps two at a time.

After Tom was out of ear shot Peter asked, “what is wrong, Old Thing?”

“She is worried about…well…being friends with people like us. That it is troubling Tom.”

“Why would… Oh?”

“That whole talk in Charles office really disturbed both of them.”

“Poor young things.”

“They love each other, they will be fine.” Peter nodded and gathered his wife into his arms to hug and then he kissed her passionately.

***

Tom took a deep breath outside the door. He quietly opened the door and entered their room since that morning. He knew that it was unheard of for an unmarried couple to share a room but Harriet and Peter could care less, they also knew that Anna would need Tom during this very trying case.

He closed the door and leaned against it and looked at the most beautiful woman in the world. At least she was in his eyes. He then walked to the bed and very gingerly sat on the edge of the bed trying not wake her up. He tenderly moved a lock of her hair from her eyes. She caught his hand brought it to her cheek.  
Tom kissed her forehead and asked her softly, “Are you all right?”

Big blue eyes fluttered open and she looked deeply into Sullivan’s eyes, “yes, I am fine…I am just a bit worried…”

“Did I?”

“No Darling, you did nothing at all. It’s me. Are you sure you want to marry someone like me, Tom? I have led such a nomadic life… so scattered. You are such a stable kind of man, and I am afraid if you married me I would somehow…well, hurt you. The last thing I would want to do…”

 

Sullivan gently covered her mouth with his hand, then he traced her lips with his finger. “What brought all this on, Anna? I love you. I am in love with you. Every part of you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You’ve touched my soul, Anna. I have never felt like this for any other human being. I don’t care who you have as a friend, I know you are a good person. And the people you are really close to like Lady Felicia and Lady Peter are good, down to Earth people…. I don’t understand why are you thinking this way…I think I am the luckiest person in the world…”

“No, I am…”

“Really, I am…”

They both laughed and then Tom kissed her tenderly, Anna deepened and they poured all the love they have for each other as they kissed, pulling each other closer and closer. Their hands quickly removing each other’s clothes, as Anna whispered, “You have too many clothes on…”

“So, do you…”

“I think we will take care of that…”

Tom was beyond answering as he kissed down her now exposed neck, “Hmmm”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest arrives at Lord Peter's townhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the delay, RL can be a pain.

As they recovered from making love they were curled around each other, all their limbs were tangled in loving mess. Tom pulled her closer and she snuggled her head against his shoulder.

“Anna?”

“Hmmm?”

“Tell me what’s wrong?”

Anna turned her head till she met his eyes, “Do you use this technique in all your investigations?”

Tom chuckled and kissed her nose, “No, just the really, really stubborn women I happen to be in love with, a very small group.”

“How many women?”

“One, really.”

“Good, we would have to have a chat if it was more than one.”

“You my love, are damn good at distraction.”

“Among many other things.”

“Indeed you are... So?”

Anna sighed and lifted her head till their foreheads touched, “Why do we have to discuss it now?”

“Because I love you so much and I know it is distressing you. We need to talk about it.”

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were full of love and compassion but she was still worried. “I know you were disturbed by the conversation in Chief Parker’s office. Especially your reaction to it.”

“What reaction are you referring to?”

“Disgust.”

“I don’t like snobs. I don’t really care if they are poor or rich, people who treat others different because of money or position makes me sick. I don’t understand why it is upsetting you though?”

“And what of my rich friends like Felicia or Peter….”

“They are not snobs. They do not talk down to people or treat people like less then, just because they don’t meet snobby standards. Your friends are lovely, warm people. They care about others and treat them with respect. And my dearest, darling, beloved minx you do not have one snobbish bone in your whole gorgeous body. You are warm, kind, sweet and deeply caring. If that is what is bothering you…”

Tears fell down her cheeks and she nodded against his shoulder. Then she hid her face against his warm neck, he kissed her temple, then pulled her back so he could see her eyes. “Why ever would think that?”

“Because as my esteemed producer said, I know everyone…at least that is how it appears… I was worried that…well…”

“Don’t be. I don’t think what you’re thinking, I am thinking.” Then he burst into laughter and she did too. They kissed tenderly then he pulled back and said, “You have the biggest, most open heart. You are extremely friendly, you steamrolled right through all my armor with your sweet friendliness. Until I met you I protected my heart like it was the Tower of London. I love you so much Anna, but I also respect you and esteem you…”

“I love you too, you are the kindest of men. I knew it the moment I sat next you, you just hid it very well. I guess I don’t want to ruin anything…”

“You couldn’t. We are quite solid my love, and I will try my best to never, ever let you down.”

“You never will, I believe in us. How did you become so wise?”

“I had a great Mum, and I read a lot.”

“And a huge heart.”

“I have never been accused of that, I am usually accused of being a cold fish.”

“You never were like that with me.”

“I fell in love with you at first sight. You just chatted your way into my heart.”

“That’s good because I fell in love with you at first sight too. You were so shy and sweet.” She pulled him into a passion filled kiss. He returned pulling her close till the rest of the world disappeared.

 

***

 

The next morning there was an unexpected guest, Mr. Bunter opened the door to a smiling cleric.

“May I help you, Sir?”

“Oh yes, I am Father Brown. I am friends with Anna Roberts and Inspector Sullivan.”

“Ah, yes indeed, Sir. You were expected but not for three days…”

“Well, yes I read…”

“You read of murder, and you just couldn’t resist.” Sullivan stepped out of the shadows shaking his head.

Father Brown met Sullivan’s amused gaze. He marveled at the change in the man. He was amazed, he had never seen him look so happy and at ease. From the dour, angry, stern, angst filled man to this relaxed teasing man full of good humor. It was like night and day.

“No, not exactly, Inspector. I heard that Anna was the target and I was worried for her.”

Sullivan’s face reflected deep worry and he nodded, “Yes, but she is being protected.”

“I had no doubt of that, she has her own personal protector standing before me…”

“Actually, he is much more than that, Father. We are engaged.” Said Anna from the top of the stairs. She came down and hugged Father Brown then snuggled into Tom’s side, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

“Congratulations! I am so happy for you both. I have never seen a couple so meant for each other.”

Sullivan chuckled, “Thank you, Father. I am sure you think that of all of the couples you marry.”

“Not at all. They are all wonderful people who suited each other but they didn’t fit together like pieces of a puzzle as you both do. You just fit together.” 

Mr. Bunter was amused, they were having this conversation and the man was still in foyer, he had not come all the way into the house. “Father, would like to come in, Sir?”

“Thank you,” he picked up the suitcase and entered. Anna went to hug him again, and then showed off her ring, “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Yes, it’s beautiful. It is perfect for both your personalities. Does Lady Felicia know?”

“Not yet, only Lord and Lady Peter, Bunter and now you…Uh, Father could not tell her yet? I want to tell her myself.” Anna’s eyes sparkled and Father Brown had never seen her look so happy. She had stepped back to Sullivan and put her arm around his waist, he slid his arm around her shoulders and looked as love struck as his partner did.

“I won’t say word…when will you?”

“Is she still coming on Friday?”

“Yes, she plans to come in tomorrow actually. She alerted her the man at the townhouse. She was very worried about you too but had obligations today.”

“I will set something up, will you stay with us here still?”

“If Lord Peter does not mind…”

“He was expecting you here, Sir.” Said Bunter standing to the side, ready to take the man up when he was ready. Lord Peter had already advised him that Anna’s friends might come early because they were worried and to have their rooms prepared.

“Father, you cannot snoop though. I am working with Lord Peter and the Chief of Scotland Yard…

“I have no intention to snoop.”

“You never do…”

“You two!” Anna kissed Sullivan on the cheek and then smiled at Father Brown, “as far as I am concerned, we can all work to solve it together, Father you can help me…”

“Anna!”

“Darling, come with me.” Anna pulled Sullivan into the front parlor. His expression was truculent but he allowed his love to move him easily. She smiled up at him and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, which he automatically deepened, his hands came up to cup both her cheeks. When they pulled back he softly caressed both cheeks and smiled at her. “That was not fair.”

“What wasn’t?” She asked innocently as she kissed his nose and chin.

“Romancing me into a good mood,” he replied as he nibbled her earlobe.

“Did it work?” She asked as she pulled back slightly to looked into his eyes, he chuckled and nodded.

“Of course, it worked, you knew it would.”

“I hoped so, but you are not predictable…”

Sullivan rolled his eyes and laughed, “Anna.”

“Okay, so I knew it would. Listen Darling, wouldn’t be better if you allowed the Father to help? He can stay with me when you and Peter have to go out and chase clues. You would worry less if Harriet, Bunter and Father Brown were with me, wouldn’t you? I’m restricted to home, so he can use that brain of his to puzzle here while keeping me safe. I think it is an excellent solution, don’t you?”

“Disregarding the fact that this place is quite safe and you already have Harriet and Bunter?”

“Of course, he is in addition to their help, Father Brown like Peter and You have great minds for detection. He will be of help with any information you get. He can puzzle out from here while you two and Charles go out in the real world. If Peter and Charles agree?”

Sullivan sighed then very reluctantly nodded his head. She squealed in pleasure and pulled him in for another kiss. A few minutes later they went back to the front hall were Father Brown was being served tea. 

Father Brown sat in a comfortable gold Queen Anne chair and as he saw a triumphant Anna and an amused Sullivan return to the room. Inwardly he marveled at the girl’s ability to get the man to do anything other then what he thought he should. 

“You can help, Father. On the proviso that you do as I say. Can you do that,” asked Sullivan in a firm voice that was very familiar to the older man.

“Of course, I do.”

“That was too simple, Father. I mean it, no going off on your own. You will help puzzle out what we give you and stay here with Anna. Do you agree to do exactly that? No wiggle room at all. Just that.”

“Yes, indeed.”

Sullivan shook his head and said, “Shake it on?” He put his hand out. Father Brown shook it. Sullivan looked amused and but still suspicious. Anna looked thrilled and triumphant. 

“Welcome aboard. " She said her eyes glowing.


End file.
